Pinstripes
by HighFlyin'Chick
Summary: Human AU. 1920's. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is a bootleg pirate in charge of transporting alcohol and aids the Mafioso Lovina "Lovi" Vargas in her quest to rob all the banks in Chicago. And there might be a little romance on the way
1. Chapter 1: It's Lovi not Lovina

I seriously cannot believe that this idea came from a random conversation on Chatalia. WELP. I shall explain. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is a bootleg alcohol smuggler during the roarin' twenties. He hides them under his tomatoes. The Mafioso Lovina "Lovi" Vargas aids him the quest to get people their alcohol. Which isn't that hard since half of Chicago is in Lovina's hands. Her headquarters though is a bar run by her Grandpa, where the two most annoying people in Lovina's world happen to work. Stupid flapper girl Amelia F. Jones and the annoying bartender – Gilbert Beilschmidt. And what makes Lovina's life worse that her sister Felicia is getting married to that said bartender's brother. Then Amelia has to mess up everything by getting involved with a police officer – Arthur Kirkland. Who is trying to discover who the infamous Romana/Lovi is – the Mafioso responsible for stealing money from a lot of banks in Chicago. Don't forget the fact how Amelia's brother's girlfriend's sister keeps coming in at her door wondering where her brother is.

Yep. I suck at summaries. And writing too. ANYWAY. I'mma write this now.

"Okay… there are a couple things you need to know about Lovi." Antonio started, but he couldn't remember. Lovi had told him that when he was supposed to drag along a new lacky of his, Tony was supposed to bring them to Lovi and explain the ground rules. Simple ones basically.

If you are a guy, you are not hitting on my sister

If you are a girl, be wary of my grandfather.

Don't you fucking come knocking at my door. Some idiot has already broken that rule.

Knock over Tony's tomato cart, you are going to be one sorry fucker

Call me anything else but Lovi, you are dead.

Welcome to the mob.

Those rules were one of the few things ever said by Lovi that would be forever burned into his memory. Antonio remember Lovi dragging him into their hide out, slamming their fists several times on the table. Examining Tony's reason for being in their territory of Chicago. And soon after spending at least an hour in Lovi's headquarters.,(A small illegal bar that Lovi's grandfather owned.) Antonio found himself stuck in the worst situation ever.

Aiding Lovi Vargas in their quest to take Chicago as their own.

It seemed fairly simple, except when you had the police breathing down your neck every time Lovi and the Mob had decided to rob a bank. It was silly, there was no way that Romana Vargas (The name Lovi left for the police every time they decided to rob a bank) could ever be connected to a simple tomato stand salesmen.

Well, if he were a simple tomato stand salesmen. Antonio was a bootleg alcohol pirate, and alcohol was something Lovi needed. (And anything Lovi needed and wanted there was a sure fire way that Lovi would get it)

And Antonio hoped that he was included in what Lovi needed and wanted. But never had he bothered to ask Lovi about the feelings they had. The last time Antonio had ever seen Lovi be told that they were loved, that pretty flower vase Lovi's sister had gotten them was suddenly shattered into a million pieces over their head.

He didn't dare to think about it anymore else.

Whoops. Sidetrack there.

"Which are…?" The kid he was walking with was probably no older than sixteen. Still pretty young for one of his lackeys. And he had a feeling that Lovi would make a comment, "Again. Another fucking sixteen year old girl? I don't understand why you have to have a god damn girl lackey that's younger than you. Do you want to bring a bastard into the world by your hands?"

"Well, first don't ask their gender. Lovi hates that," Antonio glanced up at the full moon slowly soaring across the sky. The moon had decided to reflect against Lake Michigan and guided their way towards Lovi's little headquarters. They walked along the shoreline and below the newly installed docks. A sweet sound of jazz played in the background. Only a little farther and then would he be expected to explain to Lovi why a girl who was no shorter than a bean stalk was following Antonio around like a duck.

"Um… why do they hate that? I mean, can't they tell that they're whatever gender?" The lackey traced her finger around in one of the small blond ringlets that hung about her ears.

"Well, Lovi…" He stopped before he could go on how beautiful Lovi was. The Lackey might turn around right then and Antonio would lose another (somewhat) faithful minion, "Lovi is mad about their name. I got a really bad lecture about why I should call them Lovi."

"I see." The Lackey shut up right then. Lovi obviously sounded like a guy name. And since Antonio kept talking about Lovi as though they were an amazing person. Which probably meant that Antonio was a homosexual and that was why he never showed interest in her. That didn't matter to them. The only thing that interested this Lackey was finally getting to meet the person responsible for one of the biggest heists ever pulled off in Chicago ever. (Besides what that kid Al Capone was doing. The Lackey was pretty sure that they were connected.) The Lackey had heard of Romana Vargas, and the destined deeds of taking at least three to four million dollars from the banks of Chicago. Which proved that with careful plotting and staying under the wing of the assistant of Romana Vargas, she too could pull of something as amazing as that.

If Lovi was a nice person.

By the time they had already crossed under the bridge to get the Southside of Chicago, the lights felt dimmer. Nothing filled the air, unless you counted the scent of bullet shots.

If Romana Vargas was able to pull off feats such as robbing several banks and having several thousands… no millions stored in one little place. Why were they living here?

Antonio traveled on as though this were nothing. The Lackey grew more and more suspicious. This was something that was not expected. Heists were supposed to be done in a classy manner, at parties or at least in a hotel room.

And this heist was going to be done in what looked like a little run down bar.

Well, a bar was illegal at this time.

That was close enough.

Antonio gestured towards the lackey to stay put and promptly marched up the steps that lead into the bar. When he tapped on the door, a small dim light streamed through as small girl wearing a red dress pulled open the door.

Within seconds the girl disappeared and a new figure appeared at the door way. When the figure stepped out into the moonlight, the darkness faded away and revealed a girl – not older than 22 – with her curly dark brown hair pushed back by a pink headband, a single curl sticking up from the top. Her eyes were similar to Antonio's – a shade of green, but hers were much lighter than his. She had a slight olive tone complexion to her skin, obviously marking her with the same ethnicity as Antonio. Most likely Mediterranean. Were they related?

"So… you must be Tony's new Lackey." The girl said walking closer towards her. Her voice talked with a slight Italian accent. Okay, so not from Spain.

"Yes…"

The girl shook her head, "Oh Tony… why must you _always _get Lackeys that are so young." The girl paused then tapped her shoulder, and whispered into her ear, "Fuck with Tony and I'll make sure your life is a living hell."

"I'm sorry… but what gives you the right to make threats to me?"

"God damn it Tony… how many times do I…? Fuck it, never mind. The girl you're looking at is your new boss. Lovina 'Lovi' Vargas. Otherwise known as Romana Vargas."

"Wait… 'Lovi' is a girl?"

"Of course I am. This is the fucking twenties. I have the right to do whatever I want. Now, come inside the bar, there are several things I need to explain to you. And bitch, if you _ever _lay your eyes on Tony like that again…" Lovina didn't finish. She smiled and dragged the lackey into the bar.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovi and Tony's friendship

If Lovi had half a mind, Tony would be the other one-fourth.

If that was the best explanation of their friendship, then perhaps them being two tomatoes on a vine would work too.

Despite all Lovi's irrational hatred towards Tony sometimes, she had to admit that Tony was one of the closest things to a best friend.

Maybe even more than a best friend.

Lovina Vargas wouldn't get into that though… her relationships typically ended with a bang… from one of her guns. Or – like the one that ended two years ago – smashing a vase over the base of their head. Which of course her sister Felicia wasn't too happy about. (_"That fucking vase was so god damn cheap. It didn't matter. Besides it went to good use. Knocking that bastard to the ground."_)

Once that bastard coward ran out of the bar, Lovina had decided to cool her head off. Only to smash into some guy's little Tomato stand.

"_Mis Tomates!" _

And since they were obviously going to talk in another language, Lovina streamed so many Italian swear words that Felicia _and _her grandpa would wash out her mouth with soap.

When she was done with all the cussing, suddenly the little tomato stand wasn't a tomato stand. It was lined with alcohol underneath.

And she did what she usually did whenever someone of interest came across her way, dragged them back into the room behind the kitchen in her grandpa's bar.

Thus became the (somewhat) friendship between Tony and Lovi.

Of course her sister Feli had to note that since becoming friends with him, (_"I'm not fucking friends with him. The bastard just has good alcohol._) she hadn't been in a relationship.

That meant nothing. There just wasn't another person who could please her. Didn't mean that she and Tony had to be dating. But to Miss Holy-crap-there's-cute-romance-ve~ that obviously meant that there was. Feli could be described as an emotional woman who lived for love. Which made Lovi love her to death (She'd never admit that to Feli's face though) and hoped that she would get her own romance to obsess about.

And she did.

Lovi hated that guy she choose so much she could literally take all the booze behind the counter and chuck it at him.

But that's another story.

After Lovina had finished chit-chatting with Tony's new lackey, she told her to leave and opened the door back up to let her out. Lovina looked up from the stairs to find Tony still standing there.

"Tsk… you bastard… don't you have to take that poor bird home?" Lovina stretched out farther from the door frame.

The lackey looked back and forth between Tony and Lovi, "I-I can walk back by myself."

Lovina thought that this would be a good time to spook her, "You might wanna get out of here. I haven't told anyone yet that I got a newbie working for me. Be careful… there might be some gun shots around."

The lackey's eyes grew wide and promptly started charging down the alley way. Lovina kept her head in that direction until she couldn't see her anymore. Then her eyes darted back to Tony. His grinning face still there. She could feel her cheeks turning the bright red color of Antonio's tomatoes. As Tony walked over, her whole face flushed with heat. She hoped he hadn't seen that.

"Tony…" Lovina started, but stopped when she realized how girlish her voice sounded. Fucking bastard did that to her, "Some of those girls you get are real McCoys you know."

"I think you mean they're saps _querida*_."

Tony was a fool. Sometimes she thought that Amelia Jones could outsmart him sometimes, "Tsk… I was being sarcastic." Lovina walked back over to the door and waited for Tony to come after her. He still remained on the stairs.

"_Porca vacca!*_ Antonio you bastard," Antonio turned. When Lovi started swearing in Italian things were going to go down, "Aren't you coming in? Feli kept on telling me that she hadn't talked to you in awhile. So…" Again her face came over with a bright red, "yeah. J-just come in… dammit." She passed through the door, keeping her hand on the edge of it. Tony took the weight from her and gripped it into her hands.

"Oh. How is little Feli?" Tony asked joining Lovina at her right side.

Lovina shrugged, "Eh… whatever. Getting married to that Potato bastard. I could go on about how much I hate his brother but…" She winced. That annoying Gilbert. He just wouldn't shut up about how he was the "bee's knees" (_You fucker, that sounds unbelievably stupid. Like you, you bastard._) She had to hear him go on and on about it. Every. Single. Fucking. Day. Because her idiot of a grandfather had hired him as a bartender.

She was going to act like a Medici family member and dump a hefty loud of poison into his beer if he didn't shut the hell up.

"But what," Tony looked concerned.

"Nothing… it's nothing. Dammit." If she told Tony how she felt that her younger sister was getting married, she knew that her cheeks would turn so red that Tony would more than likely kiss her.

Not that that would seem bad.

But… dammit.

Why was love so fucking hard?

"Okay…" Tony stayed silent until they reached the end of the hall where the bar was located. Most everyone was gone, even Gilbert. Feli was behind the counter taking some of the dirty glasses that lazy Gilbert didn't clean.

"_Ciao Sorella_!_ Ciao_ Tony!" Feli greeted them as she set down one of the glasses, "What are you doing here Tony? I thought you were up in Canada?"

"Hm? No, Mattie didn't need me."

"You could've at least told him hi!" A loud booming voice came from down the hall. Lovina recognized that voice. It was Amelia F. Jones.

She sighed and lept up from her spot on the floor to venture to one of the stools. Lovina instantly sank her head down.

As if there weren't already idiots in her life.

Amelia flaunted herself down the steps that lead into the bar area. Her black flapper dress sashayed around as she tried to walk so elegantly towards everyone. The feather kept at the headband on her head followed the fake little trail of wind she carried.

"Hello hello! Good to see you back Tony," (_Fucking talk to Tony, Amelia and I rip you out of that flapper dress right now_), "Say… why didn't Mattie need you?" Then Amelia decided to sit on a stool right next to Lovi.

_Kill. Me. Now. _Lovina growled in her mind.

"Not sure… he was talking really sweetly about something though." Tony replied, noting that Lovi had slammed her head onto the counter. He walked over and stroked her back to ease the pain that was Amelia.

"IT WAS ROMANCE!" Feli scream nearly dropping an uncleaned cup in her hands.

Lovi raised her head from the counter, "Not everything is romance Feli. I'm sure something good just happened." She couldn't swear at Feli. She was too cute sometimes.

"Romance?" Amelia perked up. Lovi was ready to smash her head again, "Well… I'd be mightly glad if Mattie got himself a girl."

Lovi was shocked on that one. Normally Amelia would make a comment about how lame her brother (To be more accurate, he was her half brother. Which thankfully explained a lot) was and how much an intelligent old fool Mattie was.

But when Tony came in talking about a Matthew Williams aiding him in bootlegging drinks from Canada Amelia nearly dropped her drink and choked on it.

Lovi hadn't heard her make as many passes as she could about Matthew since them.

Still she talked on and on about stupid things no one cared about.

But what Lovi cared about the most was that dog tag she always had around her neck.

_Hola. This is your lovely author (I'm not really lovely) Hida. Sooo, I am gonna try to update this at least every two days or whenever I have free time. Be patient. I'm in a lot of AP and Pre-AP classes and I have no laptop anymore. (;A; it broooooooke. ;A;) so updating is gonna be hectic. But fear not, I will. I promise._

_Also next time… Prepare for the flapper Amelia~_

_And the mystery of her dog tag necklace. _


	3. Chapter 3: It's only the Heroine's way!

The way Amelia Jones had walked into Lovina's life sucked too terribly. At least to Lovina. But for someone who just randomly shows up on your back stairwell and suddenly finds themselves a job… that doesn't suck too much.

But the job Amelia F. Jones had landed wasn't exactly the best in her mind. Putting on a thin little black flapper dress, a headband with a black feather and wearing stockings so thin she was sure that every time she got on the stage her legs were going to freeze off. Of course she was glad that she was able to work. (The economy was really booming though) Though working at the bar (which was illegal) which belonged to a guy who used to be in the mafia in Italy (which was also illegal) and his granddaughter was responsible for puzzling the police about why over ten banks had been robbed and no one could ever catch the criminal. (Is that even nessacary to be said?)

Which made Amelia F. Jones not exactly want to come into work. (She's a heroine after all, how could she ever participate in such nonsense?) Though Lovi (_"Call me Lovi and you _aren't _in my mob, you are fucking dead_) had somehow forced her into working for her. By having her drive her to all the banks since Lovi didn't own a car nor know how to drive. (_"Are you pulling my leg? I'm not doing that!"_)

And she had never heard the end of Lovina's rant about how her life was terrible because of Gilbert and her.

_Riiiight._

Amelia didn't quite understand how she made her life worse, since all she did was drive her everywhere. Then she had to complain on how she was driving. Amelia was an excellent driver. First off. And second, Lovi didn't know how to drive. There was really no judge when it came to that you know. She was a heroine… And heroines did not have to take shit from people like that.

Except for the fact that she kind of did. Since she was the granddaughter of her employer. So she was just basically stuck with an annoying person telling her what to do.

If Lovi was saying that her life was terrible, why wasn't she looking at Amelia's?

Except… no one really knew what had happened to Amelia before she actually got up to work for the bar.

The only person who knew was her own half brother. But he didn't know the whole story. She would never tell anyone the whole story. Because there would be no one who could ever replace him. No one. No matter how many times someone came into her life, they just weren't him. They just weren't. They wouldn't have the same traits they just wouldn't. She knew that if she kept him as the standard, she'd never find anyone like him.

But how could she ever keep the status up that high if they weren't even dating to begin with?

He promised to come back didn't he? He would come back… except he wouldn't come back. He couldn't come back.

He was dead.

And nothing was going to change that. She was going to die a virgin and an old maid. Completely perfect for her. If it meant dying the exact same status he had died, it would work.

Except that morning while walking to the bank.

The morning air was filled with a huge line of ghostly white fog. The fog had traveled up towards the sky and painted it a gray. A large amount of perspiration clung in the air, then sapped itself onto Amelia's already frizzing hair. On top of her head was a plain hat with a large pink flower on the side. Her dress was a simple gray and a plain white shirt lay on top. The past fifteen minutes she spent shoving her necklace everywhere. (_"Why. Won't. They. Lay. Flat? God damn these big tits."_) Even with those pads to tape her chest up, her chest still stuck out like a gigantic whale.*

"Sometimes I wonder if I was really born in the wrong time period," Amelia said adjusting the beads one more time, "My bosom is too big." She couldn't tell if they were lying flat. The fog had distorted the glass window she was looking at so much that her hair could've been a puff ball by now.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna bother with these stupid beads anymore." She viciously tossed them across her chest once more and began to walk against the thickly fogged area.

The fog had finally grown thick enough that basically nothing could be seen. Instead of walking borderline with what she thought was E. 25th Avenue, she found herself walking next to a spew of whatever Lake Michigan had decided to put out that day.

"Jesus… can't see anything," She mumbled to herself, placing a hand overtop her eye to shield them from the fog.

But what she thought would help her not get injured, didn't work.

Only for a large amount of force to bump into her chest and sent her flying onto the ground.

Even though she was on the ground, she was still looking at the same thing. a string of heavy clouds working ghastly across the street. Her hat had fallen off and landed to the side. The little satchel Feli had given her flew open. Everything inside it had fallen out. Amelia tried to pull herself together when she noticed that her elbow had been skinned clear off.

"Auuugh." She knew it would cause her to swear constantly if she looked at it. Amelia wasn't going to turn into Lovi at that moment. Because the person who had bumped into her was sitting across burning some swear words she was sure weren't from America.

And the accent she heard was surely British too.

Oh.

Well. That explained things.

"Ow," She sucked in her breath hard, trying to pull herself together. Amelia stood back up, noticing that her satchel had blotches of red spread about it. "Not again…" Her elbow was bleeding heavily and dripped down her arm.

How big was that rock that she bled this much?

She noticed that the person who had caused her to fall had risen to her height as well. Not exactly her height to be honest, he was pretty short for a boy. If she was close enough, she'd be able to walk over and fix that messy blonde hair of his. It bugged her that much.

He still staggered over, picking up something he dropped before they fell together. He was mumbling to himself about how a lousy yank made him late.

"Hey! Who you callin' a lousy yank!" Amelia replied to his angry remarks and stomped her shoe into the ground.

The boy stopped fumbling with his stuff, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't pretend to be stupid! I heard you… you called me a lousy yank. What gives you the right of calling me that?"

He remained silent.

"That's all you have to say!"

"What do you mean that's all I have to say… I believe that you were the one who bumped into me."

"Oh. Well, sorry. It's foggy out you blind fool. Ya think anyone can see in this?"

"Well no… but at leas-"

Amelia Jones didn't listen to what other fools had to say, it was only her opinion and her opinion only. It was obviously this other guys fault, not hers. He should be the one apologizing to her, "Apologize? No. It was your fault you…" What were they called again? "Brit."

The guy just kept this angry look on him face. Like he was waiting for her to do something. He finally sighed then gathered his things. "Fine. I'll be a gentleman this time by saying I'm sorry. But you know… I doubt that this will be the last time we meet…" He paused and looked up at her. She didn't reply. Amelia became dumbfounded. Why did he stop in the middle of his sentence…

Oh.

Her name.

Yeah that.

"Amelia Jones. Yours?"

"Arthur Kirkland. But yes… I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we meet Miss Jones. And if that's true… I have a feeling you'll be the one apologizing."

"Ha. That's funny. On what planet?"

But he didn't reply. He gathered his things, brushed past Amelia and kept walking in the same direction.

"Yeah. Sure Artie. Sure." And Amelia did the same.

_Ahahaha. I'm sorry readers. Truly sorry. This was the end of the marking period, therefore tests and parents cutting my computer time. But anyway… yeah. I felt like Amelia and Arthur were a little OOC. Then again we don't know much about Ameriko's character so it's hard to say… though Arthur… ugh mmghinsignosen. I have no excuse. Anyway, as I was writing Amelia's dialogue, the voice for her in my head was like a faded southern accent mixed with a Chicago southside. I don't know why. It was funny though. Especially when she was talking to Arthur… and the British accent… that and… pffffffffft. I amused myself. BUT YES. I will try to update sometime in the next week. I'm thinking Feli's POV. I've never really worked that much on her POV before but… SHOULD BE INTERESTING. I don't know if you people can understand what my 16 year old brain is thinking of… but if you are… Ahahahaha. You're smarter than me. Wahahahahah. _

_Also for CanKraine shippers…_

_C:_

_I'm working on a scene for you. And it's gonna be awesome. THIS SCENE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL. OKEY? _

_Again, if you wanna talk to me, pm me. If I'm online… 'cause again, broken laptop. So until next time… HIDA IS OUT._

_*= I have no excuse for this. NO EXCUSE AT ALL. Maybe it's because I wrote this in the morning? Like… twenty minutes after I woke up? Ahahahahaha._


	4. Chapter 4: Veee Feli and Sorella

No matter how many times Lovi explained it, she's never finish it without breaking into tears. Feli's _sorella _was supposed to be the older one, the she could put her trust into. But the incident that she excepted to be brace, usually left her in a shattered mess of tears.

The day their parents died.

Felicia was only 13 when it happened. Lovina had just turned 15. Somehow the only thing Feli remembered besides Lovi screaming was how sick she felt. Whether it was before or after that dark man came knocking at her door, she didn't know. But she must have been feeling pretty sick before since Lovina had confined her to her bed instead of letting her go to School. Lovina stayed behind with her. (_"__I-I __got __in__ trouble__ with__ some __boys,__I__'__m__ not__ staying__ behind __for __you!__"_) It worked well, since - as according to Lovi, their mom had gone off to help nurses at the hospital. Their father drove her. They were all alone in a small house in Venice during a rather cold March in 1916 - a year where WWI was consuming the lives of so many Europeans. Feli and Lovi thought that they'd be exempt from death, and so would their parents, none of them were in the military. But that was a lie. it had become proven around sometime in the evening. This part was where Feli only remembered being surrounded in hot darkness and Lovi's food steps pacing back and forth, mumbling about how late their parents were. Then this was usually where Lovi's memory took over.

"Felicia was sleeping, tossing the pillows everywhere." (_"__I__ was__ not! __It__'__s__ perfectly __normal__ for __someone__ with__ a__ fever__ to __toss__ around._) Lovi would start, "and it was raining fairly badly."

When Lovi told the story to Tony, it was the only time - at least as best Feli's memory could serve her - Lovina didn't break down into tears. "Then Feli flipped over and said, '_Sorella_, someone's knocking.' I hadn't hear it, so... I just went down stairs." She usually expected Lovi to start crying, but with Tony there... all her eyes did was water. "So I opened ths door... and... this man I'd never seen before comes in asking if I knew Lovino and Felicia Vargas. I asked why... he told me that they had died."

But usually Lovi stopped there. Feli remembered what happened next. Lovina climbed down the stairs, pulled open the door. A man was talking in a very accented Italian. It was pretty good for not being his first language. But both she and Lovi fell silent upon hearing that their parents were dead.

Only Feli remained silent. Lovina exploded out into full swearing. At least three languages were uttered. Lovina choose the first word she learned in English to be the most over used word in everything she said, "Fuck... No fucking. _Cazzo!_* _Cazzo! __Cazzo!_" And suddenly the whole house was filled with Lovi's loud and sobbing screams. Feli thought it'd be time to go down.

Lovi wasn't at the front door when Feli staggered down the stairs. The door had been closed and the umbrellas (Only her parents) were broken and scattered everywhere.

She ventured further into the kitchen to find Lovi on the ground. The pots and pans that her mother used where broken on the floor. Her _sorella_sat in the center of the mess.

"T-they're taking us away. We can't live in Italy anymore... We have to leave. We have to..." Lovi sniffeled. She opened her mouth to say more. But suddenly it was like the sound was gone. All Feli could hear was the rain pattering against her house.

And that as all Felicia Vargas remembered on March 17th 1916... the day the kingdom of Italy was founded, she and her sister's birthday and the day her parents died.

March 17th 1923 would be marked as Feli's second worst day of her life. It was more like the beginning of the worst two weeks of her life. The day started as it normally would, Lovina charging into the bar, swearing and cursing the weather. (_"__Fuck __being__ called__ the __windy __city...__the __damn __weather__ sucks __period.__"_) Then Amelia would burst open the door, and yell something absurd. (_"__What __a __surprise! __The __Soxs __won __again. __Hmph...__those __Soxs __should__'__ve__ won __in__ 1919!__Those __damn__ bettars __paid__ '__em __off __ta __lose!"_) Usually Gilbert would show up later, him marching in a certain way to annoy Lovina.

It was about 8:30 AM when Amelia slammed the front door open, her satchel splattered with blood. And her white sleeves decortated with dirt.

"Callin' me a lousy yank... Hmph! Well if this lousy yank had a baseball bat with her..." Amelia hopped on top of a table and dropped her satchel. In the next moment, Felicia put herself on the same table as Amelia... Or rather Felicia put herself on Amelia's shoulder, one hand resting on the table.

"Ve, Amelia... why have you come in here all yelling and stuff? You're usually talking about baseball."

Amelia jerked upwards at the sound of Feli's voice, "Ah! Oh..." Amelia shimmied backwards to look at Feli, "'Lo there darlin'. What was your question again, Feli?"

"You usually charge into the bar, all talking about baseball or some other sport. But this time you talked about being a lousy yank. Which doesn't seem to be something you'd say... So something obviously happpened. Ve." Amelia began to snicker at Feli's long and rambly question. Ve, people just refused to listen.

"It was nothin' really... just this..." Amelia paused for a moment, let her cropped amber hair fall over to the side as though she were thinking, "Brit... decides to bump into me. Blames me for hittin' him and expects me to apologize. 'Course he was bein' all 'gentlemanly' and apologized to me. Hmph... if I ever met such a jackass."

"Ve, Amelia!" Feli knew Amelia swore as much as _Sorella_sometimes, but choosing to call a boy a jackass wasn't appropriate. "That was mean. This could've been a chance for you to gain romance. And of course, who wouldn't want to deny something like that."

"Hmph... if I ever get a daddy, he wouldn't be a jackass like that _Brit_." Amelia jolted her shoulder forward forgetting Feli was sitting a top it. Suddenly the firm seat below Felicia collapsed adn Feli found herself looking back up at the ceiling.

"Hey! Feli. What was..." Amelia flipped sideways in her chair to see where the sound originated from. She found Feli in a mess of napkins. Her wild brown hair was slight slid out of her pigtail. "Oh... you okay darlin'? Sorry 'about that." She hopped out of her chair to pull out her hand. Felli put her hand in Amelia's and felt Amelia's raw strength tug her up.

"Felicia! Again with the falling!" Lovi called from the behind the counter. Feli turned. She ventured out towards the the railing to lean over and reply.

"Ve... Lovi. There is evidence that the reason for collapsing is because of Amelia."

"HEY!"

"Tsk... yeah, yeah... Blame it on Amelia." Lovina strode closer to the counter and sat down at the usual stool of Gilbert. She stretched out her fingers and began to rap them against the table.

"Ve!" Feli leaned farther off the railing to slip her foot over the edge and hop down, "_Sorella_." She appeared in her sister's face within a few seconds, "Why have you chosen to sit at Gilbert's stool?"

"Bastard's late again. No one here to tell me to get out of the chair."

But at that moment Lovina had secured the chair, Gilbert choose to burst into the bar.

"Feli... You and Lud gotta problem."

_Aaaaaaaaaand...__YES.__ Gonna__ end__ it __there.__ '__Cause __I__'__m__ evil. __Very.__ Very. __EVIL.__The__ plot__'__s__ gonna__ kinda__ start__ too.__I__ mean,__ there__'__s__ gonna__ be__ a__ couple__ more __intros __and__ such as __how __Felicia __and __Ludwig __met. __How__ Lovina __whacked __a __guy__'__s __head__ off.__(I__'__m __lying__about __the__ second __part)__So...__yep.__Be __prepared__ for__ that.__ Also...__there __will__ be__ some__ CanKraine__ teases__ coming__ up__ soon.__(Still __working__ on__ the __epic__ scene.__Wanna__ see __how__ it__'__s __going? _"M..." _LOOK __AT __THAT__ BRILLIANCE.)__But __I__'__m __planning__ on__ Canada__ and__ Ukraine __to__ be__ fairly __minor __characters...__I__ mean,__yes__ they__'__ll__ play __SOME __part__ in __it__ but...__not __very__ important.__But__ they __are__ I__ guess,__ since__ Ukraine __makes__ alcohol, __Spain __kinda __needs__ alcohol__ to__ run __his__ business.__ So...__yeah.__And __don__'__t__ forget__ that __Canada__ is __Ameriko__'__s __half-bro.__I__ guess.__ ALSO.__ Ukraine. __Makes. __Kick.__ Ass.__ Booze.__ /cough__ plot__ device__ cough.__ So__ yeeees...__next __POV__ is __Lovi__'__s.__(I__'__m__ having __so __much__ fun__ writing __for__ her...__People__ I__ know __irl__ are__ srsly__ counting __how__ many__ times__ I__ say__ "__fuck__" __while__ writing__ her __dialouge __and__ POV.__The__ total __is __35... __:Db )__ And__ again,__ PM__ or __even__ leave __a__ review~__ Hasta__ pronto __mis __ninos.__Hida __is__ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT._

_*=__Okay,__ I__do__ NOT__ know __Italian __but__ a__ friend__ told__ me__ that__ Cazzo__ was__ fuck.__But__ I__ know __that__ can__ also __mean __shit...__If__ someone__ would __be __kind__ and __tell__ if __that__'__s __right?_


	5. Chapter 5: The plan is simple

There were things that came hard to Lovina- School, the _fucking _language of English... especially relationships.

Though one thing she discovered she was good at, was how well she was able to make things she wanted... hers.

(Boys were not included in that feat.)

But it actually started as a simple need. Just a small little thing. A red apple.

She remember it rather well too. Lovina and Feli were in the market with their mother. When Lovina dropped her grip as soon as she saw an apple. Her mother dragged her away. But Lovina still wanted it. She couldn't quite tell what this feeling was, but she was not going to be denied something she wanted.

And she wanted that apple.

It wouldn't be hard to get it, what would be hard was trying to get her mom not to look at her while she did it. Suddenly a plan just sprang into her head - and it worked.

All she did was trip her sister, and everyone ran over to get her attention.

No one noticed the little brown haired girl snagging an apple off the top of a cart and slipping it into her pocket.

So when they returned home, Feli sat on the table getting patched up while Lovina ran into her room and ate the apple.

No one but her knew that that was what started her stealing streak.

After that, Lovina took her talents of not being noticed and her sister getting attention to work her ways. It wasn't until they had moved to live with their grandfather that Feli took notice in her attempts to get what she wanted.

And she strangely wanted in.

Lovina didn't mind... it was just... strange having her sister knowing why she kept forgetting her, tripping her and just basically trying to get her in the center of attention.

That to her was incredibly weird.

She thought that once Feli actually knew her initial purpose, plans wouldn't work out that well.

But that proved to be wrong when Lovina and Felicia decided that it was time that their stealing talents go ahead to snag the greatest thing ever.

Money.

Their first attempt was just out of boredom. They knew of their father's close relationship with the mafia. And same with their grandfather. Why not try to set it up themselves?

So while everyone thought that the Vargas sisters were innocently sitting around in their rooms, (Well, only Feli... Lovina was already getting in trouble with idiotic boys that no one saw her as "cute" anymore) they sat in front of their windowsill, looking out at the building across the street from them every night with a blank notebook.

Repeatedly until they got down every single movement of the building.

And then when the owners came back one night... they found that 200 dollars of their hard earned money was missing.

Simply vanished from their grasp.

There was no explanation.

("_Tsk... if those damn idiots were actually paying attention to me, they'd notice that I had a new headband and a gun.")_

Feli thought that was enough fun for one time... but Lovina got addicted to it. She moved on from pick-pocketing idiots and robbing stores to finally achieve something great.

She robbed banks.

It was too simple. Way too simple for her own needs. But every time, the police became stumped. Every time.

The only thing that she left was, _"Fuckers can't catch me - Romana Vargas"_

And that was true.

Romana Vargas was actually the identity of four people. If they caught one of them, they'd still be up and running.

Just as she wanted it.

And Lovina always got what she wanted.  
>But with what Gilbert had just presented to everyone... Feli needed it. And Lovina wanted to get it for her.<p>

Money.

As it turned out... Ludwig and Felicia needed money for their wedding.

But where could they get it from if they were both broke?

Lovina.

It'd been a while since she'd actually taken up the chance to rob a bank. She'd already been floating in at least several million... so why bother?

Except this was _la Famiglia_. And to Lovi, that was pretty important.

Though of course Amelia had to say that if they needed money, why not have Lovina give some of hers to them?

"Tsk... you dumbass, I took that money for myself," She started as she slammed the doors closed in the backroom, "And to me..." Lovina strode over towards the blinds and flicked them closed, "That is my fucking money." Lovi stopped and dragged a stool across to face the most crucial parts to her plans.

"Hmph... as my mother would say... that's bein' pretty much a Scrooge." Amelia just _had _to flick her stupid flapper hair over her shoulder. As if to say that she were better than her.

_No, I practically own you, bitch. You can't think you're better than me. _

"Ve... Lovi! Mia! Stop fighting... or I'm not making you any of my pasta tonight!" Feli hopped into the room and planted herself a top a table next to Lovina.

"Oh... alright darlin'. It's just I cannot work with your sister sometimes..." Amelia said, crossing her legs in retort.

"Hehe... I can't work with her sometimes either."

"Tsk... you both annoy me sometimes... sheesh. I don't hate you..." She glared directly at Amelia, who already lost her attention span, "Just can you fucking focus on something? Damn it."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Sorry, _Lovina_. But you just can't understand that I joke around sometimes..." But then suddenly her sky blue eyes flashed and looked down.

_Did I touch a soft spot? _

"Whatever... alright. Listen, we need a plan. And I don't know why Tony hasn't come yet. Since I told him to meet us at lunch..." Lovina peered open her blinds a little bit, Tony was standing there. Running in quickly.

"There's Antonio." Amelia stated, not choosing to call him by her annoying version of Tony.

"That damn tomato bastard... being late," Lovina muttered under her breath, "As always." She marched over to the door and opened it back up.

"_Hola Querida_!" Tony cheerfully replied to Lovina's scowl.

"Tsk... Tony, you're ten minutes late." Lovina let go of her grip on the door and walked back in.

"Oh?" He stepped inside, came close to Lovina, wrapped his arms around her neck then pulled her close to his shoulder, "Sorry then, but you forgive me right Lovi?" For a moment she thought he had planted a kiss in her hair.

And then suddenly her cheeks flushed over with heat, and promptly turned red.

God damn it, why did this always happen?

"Y-yeah... s-sure..." _Are you doing this on purpose to me Tony? This isn't funny, _"B-but c-c'mon..." Lovi got her words all fixed together then pointed at the seat next to Amelia.

"Hello there Tony..." _Oh... of fucking course you switch to your annoying chirpy self_, "Are you planning on going bac-"

"AMELIA FUCKING JONES!" Lovina slammed the heel of her palm into the table, "STOP DOING STUPID SHIT OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE."

"Mm... Lovina... the 'f' in my name doesn't mean fuck..." Tony nudged Amelia to shut up.

Lovina breathed to calm herself down, "Damn it... this is a fucking crucial time... don't do stupid shit."

"Sorry Lovina." Amelia smiled while pulling her legs into her chest. And of course she had to use Lovina.

"Whatever, but so... I don't know if you all heard, but Feli and _Ludwig_," Lovi said the word like it was poison in her mouth, "are out of a stash. And me being generous have decided to help them get the money..." 

"Which you could ea..." Feli had hopped off the table by Lovi and was suddenly at Amelia's shoulder, keeping her hand around it.

"Shh!"

Lovi glared, "Anyway... if we're going to help them, I figured we needed the best place with money."

"But Lovi... haven't you already robbed all the banks in this area? I know you have that tradition of not robbing a bank twice..." Tony said, keeping his green eyes completely locked on her.

There went her cheeks again.

"Yes... I have... but this one is gonna be fuckin' tricky." Lovi hopped off of the stool then promptly pointed to the map hanging up in the back wall. "We're gonna rob the Palmer House hotel."

**A/N**: _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~ Chapter five is done! Lovina felt a little OOC at one point but... yeah. This is what I get for writing the rough draft on my phone while driving to Oklahoma. ^^b (That keyboard is small okay) And for those of you who don't know Chicago, the Palmer House Hotel is like this fancy hotel that a lot of people stayed at during the World's Fair. It's still there too. Though I haven't been in it. I'll try one of these days. Anyway, so now the plot is getting thicker... not really though... I just wanted to say that. Erm... I got nothing else to say but adios._

_BYE THEN._

_Oh wait... I remember now. I have a tumblr and if you wanna talk to me and such, go there. (It's hidalaughingalonewithusuk) I'm on it a lot so. YEP. You'll get info on how the story is going it's amazing. ^^b_

_Bye then! (For real this time.) HIDA IS OOOUT._


	6. Chapter 6: This wasn't intended

The Palmer House.

The. Palmer. House.

If Amelia had a nasty comment to make about Lovina, now would an excellent time to extrapalate her disdain towards her boss's insane granddaughter.

But rather than loudly explain that as she hopped she could, that said insane granddaughter's sister was in the car with her.

"Ve!" Mia your car is so old... I know that you have a very strong attachment towards it, but you should really think about getting a new one. Feli toyed around with the seat's ripping fabric.

There was _nothing _wrong with Lizzie. (The name at which she had given her shiny black model-T) Amelia had gotten her as a hand me down from her father. (She refused to explain to anyone how she got the cat when her father had run out on her mother barely before she could even remember him.)

She had been her ticket out of misery. She hopped into it after she lost her best friend. After driving some hundred miles, it was the last attachment she had to him. That and her dog tag necklace. Which suddenly felt colder as they drove further into the north side.

"Ha, well Feli... Liz and I aren't gonna part ever. Besides she likes ya..." Amelia dropped one hand from the steering wheel to tap the door outside, "Isn't that right Liz? Ya like Lil' Feli over there?"

"Amelia I'm only two inches short than you which isn't that much. So even calling me little isn't correct." Felicia growled.

Amelia laughed then put her grip back on the steering wheel.

Saying things that annoyed other people. Hmph, it sounded like something Al would do.

("_Bahahaha, you're seriously going to cut cher hair? THE Amelia Jones? You've always had Rapunzel hair, cutting it wouldn't fit...")_

"Look at my flapper hair now..." Amelia mumbled to herself.

"Amelia, are you thinking out loud again? Ve, sharing thought shouldn't be something that you do when there are other people around with you." Feli inquired, gently dropping a hand over Amelia's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry there... just thinkin' 'bout home." She swallowed heavily on home.  
>"Home," Feli repeated, "Oh yeah! You still promise to show me that farm of yours, right? It wouldn't be right, not to keep your promise, Amelia, to you friend."<p>

Friend. Feli had called Amelia her friend. Feli hadn't known what she'd done to a friend, leaving them like that... She wouldn't do that to Felicia though, no. If she was going to stay in one placed this time, she'd have to say yes.

"Alright... I'll show ya my farm... Though it's borin'. But it's my home. Ya sure though?"

"Of course. I'm incredibly sure horrible at lying, so when I was what I mean, I mean it!"

Amelia couldn't help but smile at that one.

-

It was almost lunch by the time Amelia and Feli had navigated their through the winding streets of Chicago.

(_"Wait, do we make a left or right here? Uhm... Feli that maps kinda... er... upside down.)_

But they'd made it.

Slowly pulling up to the side of a curb, Amelia took the stick shift then launched it towards park. There across from Amelia stood a tall brown brick building overflowing with people with clothing and hair similar to her.

"Hm? Lovi wants to steal from here? I'm always up for adventure, ve, but even the thought of robbing something so big just seems so... not... er..." Feli paused for a moment, looking a little lost.

"What?"

"Well, I can't think of the English word for it, but Lovina would never steal from such a big place." Felicia adjusted herself in the seat, "Unless, something... Hrm, Never mind."

Feli sat upright and took to the door, the puled it open to slip out the side.

Why was Feli questioning her sister? She hardly ever amde a momment about anything relating to her family.

(_"Lovina already know she swears. Grandpa... well, Grandpa is Grandpa, he does what he wants!")_

"Amelia it's not a good idea did to seat int he car! And not good to leave your friend standing here! Come on you slow little bird." She laughed at her own little joke.

"I'm comin' Feli! Hold 'em horses." Amelia pulled the door open then stepped out onto street where Feli rounded the corner to stand in front of Amelia.

"Huh?" They began to close into the doorway to the Hotel, "Horses? Why would I hold horses?"

"Darling' it's just an expression."

"Oh."

Amelia sighed, of course the palmer house was something high to go to on her list. But the reason _why _she was going to it wasn't high on her list. The reason why was the same reason Amelia hated her job.

Lovina.

Everytime Lovina was planning on stealing something, She and Feli would have to drive out there and excavate the place.

Felicia would normally arrive at Amelie's apartment around noon. _("Well, there are times when sleeping is completely normal, so I don't see why Grandpa and Lovi would get mad at me for sleeping so late!")_

Then Amelia would have to drag herself out of the chair and open the door to let Feli in. Where Feli would have then have a map plotted out as to where Lovine wanted them to go. The process was usually spread out over two days.

This time Amelia and Feli were immediately sent to the Palmer House.

(_"Get back here before two. There's been some pretty shitty dealings going around there and you better not mess up like you did with Lincoln Park."_)

"Any idea as to why Lovi is being weird?" Amelia said taking the door handle into her right hand and slipping softly inside the hotel.

Feli took a moment to reply, "It must be something with her mafia. She usually does out of character things when she..." Felicia stopped when she was fully into the hotel.

The place was full of flapper and their daddies. Some of them were standing around around looking incredibly confused as they clutched theircigar sticks. Others were int he an incredibly shocked state, their eyes wide and expanded.  
>"Wah?" Amelia looked at everyone, "Lovi didn't set us up did she?"<p>

"_Sorella _does mean things sometimes, but she'd never send me to a place that... appears to have already have stolen things."

Amelia turned her head, there were two police men standing by a hotel employee. The employee appeared to be completely out of it, as though they were in a daze. Quickly Amelia took her eyes towards the employee's own. The black centers of them had expanded to the edges. If she remember anything that Matt told her about medicine, then she had to be right when she knew someone had taken a kind and tried to shell shock everyone.

"Somethin's up Feli... And I don't like it..." Amelia replied rapidly, "C'mon, let's ask those police men."

Felicia didn't seem to approve of that idea, but she she still trailed after Amelia as she hopped towards the other side of the lobby.

But then Amelia's heart froze.

There standing right in front of her was him.

His messy blond hair that desperately need to be brushed and that thick stick accent his voice carried. Suddenly she realized how much he smelled like roses.

It was all the same. It was,

"Oh... we meet again, Artie."

**A/N**: _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~ Chapter six is up~ I'm so so so so sorry that I didn't update earlier. (But a certain someone had my notebook held captive for a month. And then the rest is because I am a complete and total lazy ass) Anyway, yeaaaah. It's here now._

_This chapter was really difficult to write, as you can probably tell. fem!Italy is so hard not to make her to into Italy. I hope I'm doing a decent job. ;A;_

_Things are gonna get a little saucy next time. (OKay, not really, I lied.) But yeah, next POV is Feli's. AND IT'S GONNA BE SOMETHING I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO._

_USUK scene from Italy's POV. Or at least this is gonna be in that sense. Also, I am apologizing if I make Arthur OOC again. ;A; I am terrible at writing guys._

_ADIOS MIS NINOOOOS~_

_Hida is ouuuuuuut~_

_P.S. Again, wanna talk to me, head to my magical tumblr, hidalaughingalonewithusuk._

_P.P.S. I wrote this on my bed. Yes, you DID need to know that. _


End file.
